Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flip-flops are widely used in modern day electronic circuits. A semi-dynamic flip-flop is a high-performance flip-flop that is used, for example, in critical data paths to improve timing margins. In a conventional semi-dynamic flip-flop, a sampling window of a relatively short duration opens upon a transition of a clock signal from low to high. The conventional semi-dynamic flip-flop has to complete sampling of a high value of an input D before the sampling window closes. So a race condition exists between a circuit that samples the input D and another circuit that closes the sampling window. Furthermore, as circuit components shrink in size with the advancement of technology, variability between various similar circuit components is increasing. This increased variability in conventional semi-dynamic flip-flops increases a probability that the inherent race condition will cause the input D to be sampled incorrectly, thereby causing a malfunction in the flip-flop.